The Fight for BLU Steel
by Noxiatrics
Summary: RED is sent to take the Steel map by siege from BLU. Plans are drawn, preparations are made, but deadly complications arise. With the team dwindling in heavy retaliatory fire, decisions get tighter and "plan-B" becomes the buzzword of the day. Leans to the tactical side of war and military ops. Aiming to give all classes attention, so hang tight for your turn.
1. Chapter 1

The battlefield was _Steel_, at the time owned by the _Builders League United._ It had been the assigned mission of _RED_ that morning to infiltrate and seize the excavation site, and by the evening around 21:00 hours, victory was assured. The team arrived at the early hour of 4:00 AM and set up camp around back of the facility, well out of _BLU _surveillance. The site had been previously decided upon by administration, with the help of a solo reconnaissance mission courtesy of the Spy. The attack wasn't scheduled until seven, so the team took the remaining hour after setting up their crude, temporary base to go about their individual preparations.

The battle plan was devised primarily by the Engineer, Medic, and Spy- the usual major contributors. The Heavy also coined in bits of tactical insight as normal, hesitating, listening, and debating internally until just the right moment to speak. It was always a challenge to keep these meetings a secret from the Soldier, who invariably took boisterous, impenetrable command, despite his noticeable lack of strategic genius. The attack was to proceed as follows:

Point A, being nearest to the outskirts of the site and closest to the _RED _camp, would prove easiest to capture and easiest to defend. A frontal offensive from the Soldier, Heavy, and Pyro would both clear up the entire south-west of _BLU _territory, and create an effective distraction from the rest of the field. During this attack, the Spy would immediately infiltrate the site's main building to kill off any enemies remaining inside to plan a fast defense. The Medic would remain at the side of offense as usual to cushion the expected mass retaliation the front lines would receive. Engineer's role was intentionally left ambiguous, where he could either slip a bit ahead to provide mini-sentry coverage as a distraction, or keep back for defense with a hardier sentry if the battle was more stacked than anticipated. Whichever proved to be the case, it was also planned that Engineer ought to sneak into the main building after Spy to set up a teleporter, for easier access during the final push.

Points C and B, respectively to the north-east and south-east, should be relatively without attention by mid-battle at point A. Once capture at point A was predictably victorious, the Sniper, Scout, and Demo would head off unseen to set up coverage of C and B, so that the offense, once finished at point A, could maneuver east into a supported field. Expectedly, _BLU _would attempt to defend the east points before the offense of _RED _could advance, and they would be met with surprise by Demo's mines and Sniper's rifle. Scout would harass the enemy to serve as distraction and draw them into the lines of Sniper's vision, while Demo could use the same distraction to keep the enemy back in a concentrated area with the threat of explosives further in. This area of concentrate, dubbed sub-point alpha, would be right in the path of the incoming offense.

After clearing points C and B, the offense and coverage squads would merge and breach the facility's main building. Demo, Pyro, and Engineer would return to the southmost entrance, while the rest outside would enter across the east doors because the east was broadest, and thus most susceptible to a wide counter attack, should Spy have failed to clear the area beforehand. It would be up to Sniper alone to find a covert vantage point indoors.

Point D, the north-western portion of the building, was a sort of hole in the plans. From all that was gathered from the recon before the battle, the area was some sort of storage, processing or manufacturing wing. Its level of threat could not be determined. This point was of much debate during the battle plan's creation: Heavy insisted it be captured without a glimpse of doubt before proceeding to the center of the facility. Spy continued to ensure everyone involved that he'd scope it out during his initial run-through and report its need for coverage once the team merged after points C and B. Engineer tried to explain that the team would be facing the point on their way to the center, and could easily defend the center with an advantage looking north-west. Medic was adamantly opposed to paying any attention to the wing at all, as doing so would prolong the capture of the central point. He reasoned that if the center was taken, _BLU _would have no viable angle to attack from and thus be forced to surrender.

The argument over the north-west wing soon became dominated by the loud, polar opinions of the Heavy and Medic, and Engineer quickly had to abandon his own to assume a peace-making position. Spy simply gave up out of irritation and elected to wait until order was restored. It was at last decided that Heavy's plan would take precedence, if no word was given from Spy on the team's entrance into the building. The rest of the conference was ridden with unnerving, hostile vibes from the doctor. No one wanted an unpleasant after-battle surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes into the attack on point A, things were generally going according to plan. The Spy entered the main building under cloak and wasn't to be seen for the next five hours. The team was met with a little more organization and a little more power from _BLU _than was expected, but with the lingering backup of Sniper, Demo, and Engineer on defense, the plans just avoided being scrapped. However, because Sniper and Demo stayed on point A for longer, their escape to points C and B were hurried. Scout didn't need any time to set up- he was actually glad for the delay. It meant he'd wait less for the next opportunity to fight. The coverage was so late that the offense was almost right on Sniper and Demo's heels. Engineer kept his sentry back at point A, after finally being able to place it in its most advantageous spot. He wasn't even able to leave the fight to set up his teleporter inside, so he left the team right after they started toward C and B so he could get one going anyway.

The attacks on C and B most definitely flopped outside of what was planned. _BLU _forces were left to pour in between the east and west right when the offense of _RED _was crossing. Sniper, Scout, and Demo were ahead just barely far enough to turn their heads and watch the disaster, as the defense on point A was forced to resume. The Pyro, Heavy, Soldier, and Medic were flanked on either side, most of the enemy rushing to take back the south-west. The three further east were faced with the decision to either leave their teammates for dead and set up points C and B as planned, or to race back to help and leave the east back to _BLU. _Unfortunately, none of the three were part of the battle plan conference.

"_Ho_ly...," was all that Sniper muttered as he watched his teammates caught in the sudden, catastrophic storm of heavy artillery and bullets. He was the first to resume pace and run for the tower he spotted to climb looking over C and B.

The Scout did a double-take back at Sniper when he ran by, unable to decide whether to run here or there, unable to form a viable suggestion of action. His instincts told him to take cover on sight of the terror, but his training stood him feebly in place. "He-Hey whatthe- f- w-wh- HEY!" His blabbering wasn't directed anywhere- the Scout just sort of reacted vocally before thinking, like always. In the absence of a plan or authority, he looked to Demo, who stood bewildered with an arm above his eyes to shield the dust from the explosions back west.

Demo regained his senses quickly and let down his arm, squinting from the dust or with rage- in the heat of battle it was hard to tell.

"...Ooh yA CLATTY BASTARTS! TRY YE SOME MANGANESE ON FER SIZE!"

He shook his grenade launcher at the southern cliff that the _BLUs _were dispatching from, took his stickybomb launcher into his free hand, and in that instant launched himself high above into the fray.

The Scout ducked a little from the stickybomb explosion, but watched Demo fly off above the debris in a perfect arch hellbent for revenge. For a moment there, Scout couldn't help but admire the man. His admiration turned to inspiration, but as soon as he started to run back to help, too, he heard the Sniper's raspy call from behind.

"BLOODY GALAH! THAT'S 'BOUT AS USEFUL AS- _Bah_..." Sniper waved off his anger with an arm to Demo's general direction, and he continued to climb up the cooling tower ladder with his rifle strapped to his back. The rest was imperceptible grumbles of disapproval.

Great- now the Scout had two voices of impromptu authority with different opinions. He at least had the sense to sprint into the shadows where he wouldn't be out in the open anymore. Despite his physical agility, Scout wasn't the greatest at making split decisions. He could do it, of course, but making _wise_ quick decisions was not his forté. It was much safer the way Sniper was going, and it was according to orders, too. But Demo was just so valiant then, abandoning order to defend his team... And how should Scout know that orders _shouldn't _be postponed in a time like this? The Scout fidgeted indecisively beside the shady rock walls, and at last played a quiet game of _eenie-minie-moe _with himself. The game chose to stick with the plan, but it was only after that, that Scout realized he wanted to go help the team instead.


	3. Chapter 3

When the _BLU _forces piled down on either side of the offense, none were prepared. Soldier was quickest to react to the enemies aiming from above, while Pyro was first to give attention back to point A. Heavy was fully aware of the onslaught and the _BLUs'_ intentions to flank them from both east and west, but he continued to press forward and focus on the enemy ahead so that the team wouldn't be battling from both sides. It was practically telepathic that Medic had the same idea.

However, Soldier was eternally a warrior of the front lines, and he stood firm right between the flanks and fired back at any man he could see beneath his low-sitting helmet. The waves overtook him soon despite his bravery -if you can call it that- and he found himself with several bullets to the torso, three to the legs, and a muck of explosive splash damage, burns, and contusions. On his last legs he cried for Medic, and unknowingly precluded Heavy's push forward.

Medic swung back at the cry of the Soldier, and dashed out from the cover he'd generated for himself between the building's south face and the over-healed meat shield between him and the _BLUs_. Heavy noticed the drop in healing instantly, and reached a great arm back to catch Medic before he doomed the forward push.

"_DOKTOR! NO!_" Medic was nearly as fast as Scout, at times like these, and Heavy only just caught a small fistful of Medic's trailing white coat before he made his escape to help Soldier.

The Medic was jolted back by the sudden tension on his coat tails, and he tripped forward onto his hands and right knee. The Medigun clattered on the cracked ground. He whipped his head around to bare canines at the _BLU _he expected to see restraining him, but was caught off-guard by Heavy's presence instead. He opened his mouth to yell back through the fire, and Heavy cut him off yet again.

"_WE PUSH FORWARD NOW! IS ONLY WAY TO WIN! SOLDIER RESPAWN LATER!"_

This continued defiance was consuming the doctor rapidly, ever since the altercation over the battle plans the previous day. He tightened his fists and grabbed the Medigun off the ground with one of them. With a growl inaudible over the enemy artillery fire from behind, he drew his bonesaw with the other fist and hacked at the Heavy's wrist.

Heavy reeled back, but his reaction was not what saved his left hand from complete severance. Mid-way through the Medic's slash, two rounds from a shotgun ahead blasted into his gut and propelled him back, leaving him off-balance and with his melee arm pressed into his wounds.

"_DOKTOR!_" Right then the Heavy lost his rising animosity for the Medic's treason and replaced it with fury against the poor _BLU_ ahead who dared assault his healer.

Heavy was running out of ammo fast. He tore through three enemies ahead- one Soldier, one Scout who lost his speed running into the flailing body of the shredded Soldier, and one Pyro with a shotgun. As he fired Heavy stepped back away from the east he'd almost pushed through to, and came to a full stop in front of the Medic, who was stumbling left and right in an attempt to dodge bullets intended to finish him off. The Soldier was long gone by this time. Heavy's over-heal was long gone by this time. Pyro was on their way out, too, though surprisingly, with the help of the Engineer's well-placed sentry, they had managed to keep point A clear of _BLUs._

The Medic's vision was regaining clarity when the tall shadow of the Heavy rolled over him. He could cease his clumsy dodging then, and though it wrenched his gut to do it, he clipped the bonesaw back on his belt and lifted the Medigun back up to beam on Heavy's back. Now, the Heavy was in the exact position that Soldier was. He took entire rockets to the chest, bombs at his feet, and bullets spraying all over. He was the sole target now, and Medic's healing simply could not keep up with the amount of fire.

Heavy grunted and his feet skid back against his will- the magnitude of fire was strong enough to push back even someone of his weight. Consequently, the Medic behind him was soon squashed between the building face (or rather, a series of uneven pipes along the building face) and the large man's back. Even worse, the sound of Sascha's whirring rounds swapped to a steady beating of empty clicks. The Medic was being crushed on either side, his broad shoulders nearly touching each other between the force. The side of his face pressed into the back of Heavy's sweaty neck, and the doctor groaned in complete discomfort- this was definitely going on the "worst deaths experienced" list back at the main base. He couldn't actually move his head, so he peered down and tried to raise the Medigun as much as possible with wrist motion only to read the übercharge meter. It was then that Medic realized he'd lost his glasses at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar blur of death was creeping over the Heavy's beaten and gored body, growing slower than he'd wish due to the Medigun beam coating him from behind. He was truly a grotesque mess, facing the _BLU_s. Medic tried activating an übercharge, unable to see if the gun was charged for it or not, and nothing happened. Heavy was too mutilated to switch to his shotgun; Sascha had already slipped from his grip by the damage done to his arms. It wasn't long before bullets began to penetrate through Heavy and sink partially into the doctor's right side squashed behind him. Medic lurched at the first few and grunted through his teeth, helpless now to escape them either with his human shield, or by miraculously escaping his human shield and attempting to flee. Heavy could not feel the Medic's struggling against his back anymore, though he could just make out his pained groans and presumably-German cussing released right beside his left ear. He made a hazy, mental note to apologize for accidentally crushing him like this later on after respawn.

Then, four, deep clouds of burning ash carved into the rocky overhang and sprayed pieces of _BLU_ in a radius of twenty-five meters. The Demoman landed with a _crunch _on both feet about where the _RED _Soldier dropped dead. For thirty seconds of grace, there was no fire from _BLU_, and the rain of flesh and blood was godly.

Demo lifted his grenade launcher with pride and roared a distinct laugh of vengeance up at that cliff. "War'n't expectin' _THAT_ now, were ye yeh oof-lookin' twallies!" He cranked his grenade launcher with the back of his other hand, still filled with the stickybomb launcher. As he reloaded for a second burst he glanced back at the Heavy, and what he saw was gruesome enough to shock him into an unbalanced jump to the right.

"_Cripe! _Tha's a damned thing ta be feart, it is." He stared in engrossing disgust, then as he started to look back to the cliff, noticed Medic shimmy his way out from behind the mangled body.

"Doc? Is tha' you there doctor?" Demo cocked his head to the side and widened his eye, amazed.

"..._nNGAH!_" Medic groused, and stumbled out from behind the mass of carnage that was Heavy. He shuffled his shoulders and breathed deeply through his nose, when his breath hitched and he coughed up a heap of blood into the crook of his left arm. He groaned and shivered once, thick strands of blood stringing from his teeth to the splotch on his sleeve. Still, he straightened his posture and cracked his neck once to the side, then looked over to Heavy. His Medigun beam was yet aimed on him- well, on what was left of him- and the Medic examined him top to bottom with not a hint of interest or disgust. Most of the body seemed to be trying to grow back under the effects of the red beam, meaning there must still be some element of cellular stimulus carrying the gas. Heavy's head had been cracked open, yes, and he looked quite lifeless. The situation really would have interested Medic, if he was less distracted by the jarring pain in his right side and stomach.

"Keh, quality show there, doc. Ye'll be well 'nuff to gimme the charge ye got there, yea?" Demo flicked his head at the Medigun, its barrel and pack sparking in small waves of red and orange.

Medic could have bludgeoned someone with the contraption, if he had the energy to devote to that much frustration.

He cleared his throat. "_Ja_, that would have been nice maybe one minute ago."


	5. Chapter 5

The _BLU_s were just beginning to reappear over the ridge, and this time they didn't trail down the front. Most of who were left had regrouped in units and waited for their distraction to be deployed. Quietly, squadrons of three or four _BLUs _crept beneath the shadowy overhangs of the buildings nearby. They slipped into the open doors and broken windows, took to the murky alleyways, and distributed their numbers rapidly throughout the east. Several _BLU _spies were deployed- most of them sent back west to point A where the _RED _Pyro had proven themself quite capable of defense, paired with the Engineer's abandoned sentry.

Demo turned his attention first toward the bloody, dilapidated ridge above and made some fast mental judgments about how likely the enemy was to concentrate all holed up in there. He hadn't seen a single _BLU _come from another direction since the start of the fight, and just as he reared up to sticky-jump up to the top for a better look, he caught a glimmer of _BLU _firearms being carried swiftly underneath the far boughs of the eastern buildings. He swung his head back to the Medic and pointed that way sharply with his left hand's sticky launcher.

"Doc! Look'e there! The damned bassas 're movin' out ta cover the east points! Let's beat 'em to it!"

Medic squinted in the direction Demo was pointing, but without his glasses, he elected to just trust his comrade's one viable eye over his own two. "Shoot a mine along the cliff before we-"

"GUYS!"

The Scout ran right up to the pair and stopped just short of crashing right into them. Dust furled off his heels.

"GUYS holy SHIT hey I- I saw the _BLUs _headin' up into the buildin's! Those ones! Right'ere!"

He pointed with alarm.

"We gotta MOVE! Like, I saw- Sniper's prol'y still up ahead but we- _OH GROSS! _DOC! What the hell, man?! An- an' Heavy?!"

The Medic and Demo merely gave one another a small glance in a tacit decision to ignore the Scout and stop wasting time. The Demo raised his sticky launcher carefully and sent four mines to cover the edges of the ridge, should any _BLUs _attempt to come from behind once the fight is centered in the east. Medic sniffed and cracked his wrists, trying to clear his mind from the bullets embedded in his torso. The two then raced off together toward the eastern buildings, leaving the late Scout alone and behind to find a way to make himself useful.

The Scout watched them dash ahead, feeling rather inferior. Everyone else was always so good at battle-thinking: always thinking ahead, cleverly improvising in seconds, always moving forward as if they all had some natural inclination toward the best of all possible strategies. Scout soon swallowed his feelings and decided he'd tag alongside the Medic and Demo so he could at least try to defend them and their dumb battle smarts. He almost sprang back into the action, but then spotted Medic's glasses between a couple bloodied pipes on the wall where the Heavy was killed. Must've been the shine that attracted his short attention; either way, Scout instantly felt ten times better about himself when he picked up the red and blotchy lenses- he'd surely get a hundred thanks AND a pleasant post-battle operation from the doctor for returning them. As he ran off to catch up, he imagined how he'd be hailed for having such a sharp eye.

–

The Demo shuffled to an awkward and deliberate pace as he aimed his grenade launcher up at the buildings' windows. He launched three capsules into three windows, and in a few seconds' delay, the entire second floor of the first building exploded into a magnificent flurry of grey-red dust and wood shrapnel. Demo shielded his head with the launcher, and strafed left to fire bombs into the subsequent buildings' windows. The _BLUs _indoors were shaken down from the rickety stairs they were climbing, and anyone who made it to the taller floors were assuredly crushed under piles of debris. Most of the enemy, however, was still on the ground floors. The _BLUs _huddled down to brace themselves, and those left outside immediately took cover.

The _BLUs _were hindered with the explosive harassment and dust clouds produced, but with perseverance they aimed their weapons outside the makeshift forts, hidden under the shadows.

Demo set another building ablaze with four grenades to its seconds and third floors. Medic trailed close alongside him and kept a watchful -although blurry- lookout for _BLU _intervention. He ran a wide arch around the man, keeping his medigun aimed well and steady, ready to charge at the first sign of a danger too great for the two of them.

The Scout stumbled a bit from the massive eruptions of wood and debris as he ran. He managed to regain a steadier stance, and in that moment, caught sight of a set of enemy rifle barrels pointed out from the dust-veiled openings of the first building's ground floor. He gasped, and sprinted to the Demo and Medic to warn them.

The Medic caught sight of the unnatural glint at the same time as Scout. Scout saw Medic through the choking fog rush to Demo's side and clasp his right hand over the man's shoulder. He saw Medic shout something inaudible close to Demo's ear, then point to the first building's ground floor. He gripped Demo's bomb vest and nearly pulled him into the dirt with the force of his haul.

"_Dammit_," thought the Scout, "_even without the stupid glasses the geezer can see._" His hopes of being showered with reverence for finding them were dashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at point A, the _RED _Soldier had just respawned from the temporary setup on the outskirts of the battlefield. He glanced this way and that, his previous memories putting him right back into the waterfall of _BLU _artillery fire. He snuffed in disappointment with the realization that he'd been killed and now respawned. In a mix of quasi-patriotic vengeance and team loyalty he aimed a rocket between his feet and launched far ahead to resume his intended place at the front lines, hoping there was still a front line to be part of. On his ascent, however, he noticed the characteristic swirls of distressed flames around point A. Pyro only wasted flamethrower fluid on those wide circles when they were severely overrun.

The Soldier valiantly aimed another rocket downward that would propel him in the opposite direction at his first, determined to rescue his teammate and to defend the first capture point.

Pyro was drenched in a sweat less comfortable than usual, wielding their torch in blinding, heavy semicircles of pluming combustion this way and that, setting ablaze a spy every minute and taking ranged fire every other. Their flame retardant suit was nearly Swiss cheese with the damage, and the sentry behind on an enclosed ledge was just about spent. Pyro had been desperately hoping that Engineer would reappear to reinforce the sentry and provide a dispenser and some coverage with his shotgun, but no such grace was granted. It was a godsend that Soldier landed when he did.

"PYRO! I HAVE COME TO RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR DUTY! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE _SCUM_ FROM NOW ON!"

Pyro jumped and squeaked in surprise at Soldier's hard landing, but took the favor in as welcome as they could ever muster. Soldier quickly located the sources of ranged fire that had been assaulting Pyro and fired away, systematically obliterating each hiding spot he saw. Pyro wanted nothing more than to retire on the spot and lay down in their self-made field of flames, but with no dispenser or fuel source in sight, kept diligent and narrowed their focus to everything behind and to the sides of Soldier. Pyro was fine with stepping down from primary offense at this point.

–-

Two long bullets from two rifles on the ground floors of the first building streaked right beside the Demoman's head as he was unceremoniously tugged off his balance to the side by Medic. One more bullet was fired seconds after, and shattered Demo's left clavicle. He grunted and tensed, but Medic kept pulling him by his vest out of the _BLU _Snipers' range. The medigun beam was off by now, Medic affording one hand to dragging his comrade and the other to keeping the medigun at ready. As he stumbled off, Demo aimed a single grenade shot into the heart of the first building's ground floor. He shuffled into the main building's wall as it exploded and the nearby _BLUs _scattered.

Medic released Demo's vest and aimed the medigun to repair the bone. Scout ran up and fulfilled the role he decided for himself, pulling out his scattergun and watching for _BLUs _on defense. He pocketed Medic's glasses.

Demo felt his shoulder and neck regaining proper motility and strength, the pain melting away from the area with the aid of the beam. He smiled and knocked his right hand's knuckles against the Medic's chest in thanks, since both hands contained weapons.

Medic payed no attention to the gesture and looked to Scout. He noted the boy's willingness to act in defense, and thought up an assignment.

"Scout. Go ahead und distract the _BLUs _setting up in the buildings. Account for their numbers and class differentiation," the Medic pointed downward with one finger for the first assignment and added another finger for the second, "but do NOT enter a building. Do you understand? The Demoman und I will follow und fire where you signal congregation of the enemy."

Scout watched Medic intently and nodded, then bolted ahead obediently, when Medic shouted after him.

"If you are injured you will KEEP GOING! Do NOT FALL BACK!"

The Scout only really heard the "keep going" portion of the afterthought, and decided for himself what that meant.

He first approached the first building and snaked inward to get up as close to the broken front as possible. He jumped once he came to a window, just in case someone was waiting for the opportunity. All the while he flew past he watched the interior of the building, and saw only traces of _BLU _clothing shift away from sight. He fired twice into a busted section of wall that opened into a kind of workbench area inside the building. Nothing stirred but where his bullets ricocheted. Right as he passed the second window with another precautionary jump, a _BLU _Demoman thrust out a wad of dynamite into the field. The Scout flinched and looked back, then yelled back to his teammates with an arm waved at the threat. Scout bounded off the second building's wall and turned abruptly into the tiny alley between the first and second buildings to take cover.

Demo and Medic were well behind Scout once the dynamite was spotted, and they each reeled back right as they entered the ground floor's sniping range.

Success. The Scout did as he was told and warned the team before they could take a major hit. The wad detonated in a quick, broad, and tall cloud of dirt.

"YER 'SHROOM WAS SHORT, YEH LOUSY BOMB-FIDDLERS! I hain't seen worse craftsmanship since me ma's cookin'!"

The Demo laughed loudly and obtrusively, but just nearby, a _BLU _spy emerged from the very back of the alley where Scout took refuge, and slit the boy's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Heavy materialized from respawn just as Pyro had run out of fluid for their flamethrower and was forced to swap to their flare gun. The Heavy had the same respawn experience that Soldier did, being dropped right back into his frame of mind held just a small while before his death. Heavy felt disoriented at first- sickeningly so, and he wobbled forward a few steps before setting Sascha down with a _thump _less gentle than he would have preferred to treat her with. He remained bent over his minigun, and attempted to recollect himself and regain a clear objective. What was his duty before he last died? Medic. He was defending Medic and- oh right, he was inadvertently crushing the man into some pipes with his back. He remembered the Medic's struggling and grunting and inhospitable cursing, and Heavy wondered how much of that was his fault. But more importantly, was the remaining team still ahead? Who was left? Heavy heard the whiz of Pyro's flare gun and the impact of Soldier's rockets not so far ahead, and he straightened himself back up, positioned Sascha appropriately in his hands, and strode into the southwestern point.

He came upon the Soldier trodding the area like some mad hunting dog, and Pyro stepping carefully with their flare gun upright and at the ready, fireaxe in the other hand. Every so often the Pyro would whirl around unexpectedly and swing their axe in a broad circle. "_This must be spy-checking without a flamethrower,_" Heavy thought. He spun up his minigun to match the caution of the other two teammated, and looked warily for assailants. Pyro jumped at the sound of the gun and slashed their fireaxe into a wooden post in Heavy's direction. Heavy would have laughed at the reaction, but he saw how badly Pyro was injured and the humour all but dissipated. He ran up to the Pyro, retaining watch to the more suspicious spots around the point.

"Here Pyro, have sandvich."

He took a sandvich from its pouch and offered the mystical healing item to Pyro, who gazed up at Heavy as if he was some magical angel of relief. Pyro took the sandvich and hugged the Heavy whole-heartedly, one weapon still in each hand. They murmured a long mumble of thanks.

Heavy smiled, impressed by the obvious amount of work Pyro must have been putting in to defend their crucial first point. Had Pyro not been able to keep the first point clear, those respawning would have hell to jump into, while those further ahead would have no path of retreat.

"Thank you for defending point! You are great credit to team."

He patted the Pyro's back once, and Pyro (probably) uttered a vaguely humble, kind response.

For this time, the fire on point A had ceased- Soldier scoured the area to ensure of it.

Pyro released the Heavy and began sniffing, oddly, from inside their mask. They sniffed on-and-off, and seemed to be following a trail. Heavy watched in fascination, still deciding if he ought to stay or move ahead. Soldier would undoubtedly choose to move up if given the opportunity, but if it was more beneficial for him to stay at the first point, Heavy would have no problem convincing him that his greatest service would be on capture defense. Pyro would be easy to lead as well, and so Heavy designated the planning to himself:

Soldier and Pyro would do best staying between points A and B, keeping the respawn path clear and eliminating any encroaching threats. Soldier could dispose of ranged threats, while Pyro could defend more locally and even push enemies back into Soldier's range using air blast, if necessary. Heavy just needed to find Pyro more fuel, first. It's true that Heavy was biased, in allowing himself to move forward instead of Soldier or Pyro- though he believed any of them to be a great asset further ahead both offensively and defensively, he was more interested in fronting the push inside, ensuring the original plan did not go entirely out the window. And, of course, in the back of his mind, Heavy needed to know the condition that he left Medic in. If Medic was still up front, he could return and apologize by defending him more effectively than before.

"_Soldier!" _the Heavy called.

The Soldier, just as the hunting dog he looked to be, perked his head up at his call. He slid down the low, rocky ridges he was scaling in search for cowering _BLUs_, and ran to Heavy, saluting him formally with his rocket launcher plunged to the ground.

"Heavy! It is good to have you back on the front, son! I have wiped this point CLEAN of the color blue, and I will not tolerate ANY unauthorized colors other than our own!"

"...Is good. Thank you Soldier. I must go to points further now, but you must stay here and do more dangerous job, yes? Is only you who can keep _entire_ south clear of _BLUs._ Is very big job, but I cannot do it. You stay, да?"

The Soldier grinned and stood even more proudly.

"Do not fear for me, soldier, for I will be brave, and I will take oNLY THE MOST DANGEROUS JOBS OF THEM ALL. You go on ahead, son. And let a _real_ man clean this place up."

"Cпасибо. Keep Pyro safe, also."

Soldier looked to find Pyro's whereabouts; Pyro was digging their axe out of the body of a partially-cloaked spy they had sniffed out earlier.


End file.
